Trial 1: The Dark God of War
Story Before Fight Höd, God of War: Mere mortals dare to challenge me? How amusing... Höd, God of War: Very well. If you think yourselves worthy, you will have to follow certain rules Höd, God of War: The Eternal Cycle of war will have to be respected Terror: ... Dissension: ... Battle: ... Destruction: ... Höd, God of War: Let's start with Dissension! After Fight Höd, God of War: Congratulations! But do you really think you can defeat the God of War? Höd, God of War: War will never disappear. And defeat is only temporary for me. Statues Dissension So despite the order the statues talked in Dissension is the first statue Höd decides on. Abilities Dissension's ability is to poison your squads, his crystals do increase his initiative so destroying them will cause the poison to be activated less often. Battle Following Dissension in the cycle is Battle who relies on his physical attacks. Abilities Battle buffs not only himself but his crystals as well making those crystals extra deadly. Destruction Following Battle in the cycle is Destruction, this statue is all about destroying multiple units at once. Abilities Destruction uses an AOE ability with a fire typing so earth units beware Terror Following Destruction in the Cycle is Terror, his goal is to weaken your units. Abilities Terror weakens your units making you heal and damage for less. The Fight Order you must attack the statues in order or Höd will punish you for breaking the cycle(he does a 9999 army AOE) the order is # Dissension (Top Left) # Battle (Bottom Right) # Destruction (Top Right) # Terror (Bottom Left) # Höd, God of War(Middle) Höd's Phases Killing the statues makes höd get more involved in the fight # Killing Dissension: Höd gains a powerful basic attack(stronger than Battles) # Killing Battle: Höd gains an AOE attack(stronger than Destructions) # Killing Dissension: Höd gains a buff that increases his dodge and initiative(Very Large) Tips * Destroy the bottom right crystals first, they get an attack buff which give them large single target damage * Poison Höd, God of War(Middle) before you kill Terror(bring him down to 1 HP and kill him same turn poison activates), trying to get poison twice is unfavorable * There are certain tank positions in squad that take all the basic attacks, Bottom Squad: Oracle Position(2nd from the left) Top Squad: Breaker Position(1st from the right) Middle Squad: Guard + Oracle(1st+2nd from the left) * Poison the statue that's currently being targeted even if you don't plan to attack it right away since it saves time. * Destroy all the Crystals before destroying Battle, 2 AOE + all the crystal damage can overwhelm your teams who have a magic debuff from Terror * Lucana's and Nevsky's army heals can be a great asset here, Reed's general ability will be very powerful if you have 15 human units for decent teams, Eru's army AOE would sabotage this dungeon. * It is possible to burst down Höd before destroying the statues but you'd only have 1-3 turn cycles(if you're lucky) so you better have some good damage. * If your team is strong enough you can destroy the 2 battle crystals and the 2 dissension crystals quickly and take your time destroying the rest of the crystals before destroying Dissension(which activates Höd's heavy basic attack) Reward * 1x Höd, God of War Category:Trial